


All The Surprises

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, F/M, Gifts for Molly Hooper, Hugs, Hungry Sebastian Moran, Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran Kissing, Molly Texting, Moran Texting, POV Molly Hooper, Quilts, Rings, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Molly Hooper, Surprise Kissing, Surprise hugs, Surprises, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, ruined plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Seb's original plans for Valentine's day are thwarted at the last minute, but in his giant box of surprise gifts for Molly is one he wants to give her in person.





	All The Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So this was a Valentine's Day request for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week from **Dreamin** who sent me the prompt _“What’s with the box?”_ with the ship of my choice.

She was not prepared for the sight in front of her. A huge box, wrapped with tacky conversation hearts paper, tied with a red ribbon and a teddy bear holding a rose sitting on top. The box was taller than her, so she was curious not only to what it was but how it had gotten into her flat. There was a card nestled into the bear’s lap, and as she sniffed the surprisingly real rose she opened the card and smiled at Seb’s precise handwriting.

_Unfortunately our holiday plans have had to change as Mycroft has me leaving for a job, but enjoy the gift. Yours, Seb._

She was trying to figure out how to open the package when she saw the “box” was only being held together by the wrapping paper. She set the rose aside, pulled a chair up to get to the top of the box, and began pulling the paper off of the pieces of cardboard held together with cellophane tape. 

When she got out a pair of scissors to cut the various pieces of tape holding the cardboard pieces together she found herself even more curious, But finally, she began to peel back the pieces and then groaned and gasped at the same time. More boxes, some garment bags, and a shelf full of old books. Seb must have had all the stuff nearby and then hauled it into her flat and had enough time to set this all up before he had to take off for whatever it was that Mycroft was having him do. She settled in to look at everything, seeing first edition books of some of her favourite titles, a new 4K capable flat screen telly and DVD player, a stack of hard to find DVDs, clothing she’d tried on and ultimately decided was too pricey...it was a lovely surprise.

But there was one box that had “Don’t open without me!” scribbled on it. She had a fairly good guess as to what it was, considering the size, but still. She was curious if it really was an engagement ring, if they really were at that point. But she would do as the note said...but not before she tapped out a quick message: _What’s with the box?_

She settled in to wait for the reply but surprisingly got it nearly immediately. _A surprise._

 _They were all wonderful surprises,_ she texted with a smile on her face.

 _You didn’t open it, did you?_ came the response a moment later.

_No. But if it is what I think it is, it’s worth waiting for. As are you, by the way. Be safe, alright?_

_That’s why I love you_ was the response.

She smiled down at her phone. _I love you too, Seb._ When she didn’t get another response she figured he had to go back to work and then went about ordering some takeaway and delving into the new DVDs; she could get the television and new player sorted in the morning or even whenever Seb came back. She ended up falling asleep on the sofa, holding the bear in her arms.

She came to again as a quilt was being draped over her and she blinked to see the flat dark except for the kitchen light. She got up and then she noticed the box wasn’t exactly where she had left it, and it was open. It was, indeed, a ring box, and she looked at her hand to see a gorgeous diamond and sapphire ring in the dim light on her ring finger. She made her way to the kitchen and saw Seb was there rummaging around in the fridge. “The answer is yes, by the way.”

She could see him grin and shake his head. “You weren’t supposed to wake up. I was going to do the perfect proposal in the morning when I woke up and made you breakfast.”

“Still, this is nice too,” she said, wrapping her arm around his waist from behind and pressing into his back. “Though I won’t say no to breakfast.”

“I was going to surprise you with dinner originally and make you wait to open the box, and then I had to scramble and do something else so you’d still have a decent Valentine’s Day. Did you?”

“I had some takeaway and watched some of the films and then fell asleep, so it was rather boring. But that red dress, with the lace? We could take that for a spin tomorrow evening, and if Mycroft tries to get you to go anywhere, say you owe your fiancee a dancing and dinner date.”

“So we’re really engaged, even without me asking properly?” he asked in an amused tone.

She pressed a kiss to his back. “Of course we are Seb. As I said, you’re worth waiting for.” She yawned then. “So I will be waiting for you in bed while you get something to eat. Should I get undressed first?”

“It’s been a long day,” he said. “Is it alright if I seduce you tomorrow?”

“Absolutely, as long as I get a proper kiss goodnight first.”

She let go and he turned, pulling her close and kissing her, the kind of way that almost made her regret no shag tonight. “Love you, Mols,” he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Love you too, Seb,” she said with a smile before getting another kiss and then heading to her room. Their room soon, she hoped. Her heart was full of joy and as she took one last glance at the ring, she knew her life would be absolutely better for having Seb in it as long as they both shall live.


End file.
